


Business as Usual

by Speightlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, demon!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Speightlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for anon on tumblr. Dick Roman and you have an understanding ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business as Usual

“Mr. Roman, we really shouldn’t be doing this,” you whispered as he led you by your hand into an unused office. 

“Yes, I would think so but I am the boss and I do whatever I please,” he said slamming you into the now closed door. 

You let out a groan as he slid his legs between your thighs and bit your neck. 

You let your eyes flash back to show how serious you were, “We have a deal, I keep the demons out of your hair and you don’t eat me.”

“That hasn’t changed,” he whispered ripping your shirt open, buttons popping everywhere. 

He lifted you off the ground, turned you and sat you on the unused desk. He pulled your skirt down and off. You laid there watching his take his tie and jacket off, soon he unbuttoned his pants letting them fall to the ground. He stepped out of them and leaned over you. 

You laid flat on your back as he placed kisses up and down your body. “Dick, please,” you pleaded with him. 

He gave a smirk, “You’ll have what you want after I’m done with you.”

Dick used his leviathan strength and just ripped your panties completely off. He gave you a look of complete hunger. He dropped to his knees, using his long fingers he parted the lips of your entrance and inserted his fingers. 

A long moan escaped your lips as he worked his fingers in and out of you. All too soon he pulled his fingers from you and started nibbling on your clit, rolling his tongue inside of you. You wrapped your legs around him digging the heels of your feet into his back. You fisted his hair as your back arched off the desk, cumming into his mouth. 

He stood back up spreading your legs, both of your thighs in each hand. Dick aligned his member and slowly pushed in, a low groan coming from his throat. 

His pace quickly picked up and soon he was slamming into you, rocking you and the desk. He looked down to watch your breast bounce as he fucked you hard. You couldn’t keep quiet as the moans came tumbling out. “Harder,” you demanded. He went harder and faster, who was he to deny you?

Soon he came, spilling into you. He pulled out and the two of you just looked at each other before quickly dressing, you found an extra shirt in the closet. Both of you walked out in opposite direction only stealing a quick glance at each other, smiling you disappeared.


End file.
